Akatsuki Mistletoe
by marissafish
Summary: When Christmas is near, the mistletoe comes out to play. WARNING:YAOI
1. Kisaita

Of all the holidays in the world, Kisame loved Christmas the best. The fact that you get presents from loved ones and giving to loved one was sweet. It was left to him every year to decorate the base, get the tree and presents, and paying for everything.

Kisame sighed happily as he placed the last black cloud-donning ornament on the tree. After finishing the tree decorating he had one last thing to do. Putting up the mistletoe where he might corner Itachi. After all, Kisame wanted to show his beloved partner that Christmas was about being with your loved ones.

"Kisame, what are you doing?" Kisame looked to his partner who was just standing there.

"I'm decorating the base. It's almost Christmas, you know that right?" Itachi turned around after an 'hn'. Kisame sighed and put down the ladder he had been carrying.

"Itachi-san, why do you get like this every year? Do you hate the happiness or something?"

"No, it's nothing Kisame." With that Itachi, who had stopped to listen to Kisame, resumed walking down the hallway to their room. Kisame turned the other way to hang the holly in the meeting room.

Kisame smiled as he looked around the base to see it all decorated, except for the last piece of mistletoe he had in his hand. Kisame walked to Itachi and his rooms to have one last try to make Itachi happy.

"What is it Kisame?" Itachi was standing in the doorway to their room. Kisame lifted the mistletoe and gave Itachi a quick kiss under it.

"Just wanted to say Merry Christmas, Itachi-san."


	2. ZetTobi

Tobi was friends with Kisame only one a year, Christmas time. They had fun together decorating the base, tree, and the member's rooms. Of course Kisame always left Tobi to decorate Zetsu's room by himself.

"It's just that you know Zetsu better than me, kid." That's what Kisame said when asked once. So every year when Kisame was decorating the roof, Tobi did Zetsu's room.

"Tobi, why are you in my room? _Aren't you usually with Kisame this time of the year?_" Tobi turned from the lights he was putting up near Zetsu's plants.

"Um…I'm decorating your room because Kisame told me to do it while he was of the roof. I'm afraid of heights a bit, Zetsu-san," Tobi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I can come back later if you want."

"No, it's fine._ Just be careful with my plants._" Zetsu walked to his desk and sat down.

"H-hai, Zetsu-san." Tobi turned back to what he was doing and finished handing up the green lights that gave the plants a more green tone than usual.

"Um, Zetsu-san, where do you think I should hand the mistletoe?" Zetsu turned around to look at Tobi who was looking around helplessly to find a place for the plant.

"Mistletoe? _Isn't that supposed to be poisonous?_" Tobi dropped the plant and scooted away from it.

"That's not nice to tell him. _Well, it is poisonous._ Only if you eat it, you know that. _Are you saying I should be like you and be all nice?_ No, I'm not saying that but still there's no reason to be mean to Tobi. _Hn._" Tobi reached to the plant and picked it up, inspecting it. He couldn't see that well so he took off his mask to get a better look. It didn't look poisonous.

"Hey, Zetsu-san, do you know about the legend of the mistletoe?" Tobi walked to Zetsu and stopped in front of the cannibal. Zetsu nodded and Tobi lifted the mistletoe. Reaching as high as Tobi could, he couldn't get it over Zetsu's head. Tobi jumped and still couldn't reach the top of Zetsu's plant head thing. Zetsu sighed and plucked the mistletoe from Tobi's hand.

"Consider this your Christmas gift, _after all Tobi is a good boy_." Zetsu leaned down a bit and captured Tobi's exposed lips with his own. Standing up straight again he turned to leave when Tobi called out.

"Merry Christmas, Zetsu-san!"


	3. SasoDei

While Kisame and Tobi loved the holiday season, Sasori didn't. If you were to ask him why he didn't like the holidays he would reply with a simple 'It's a waste of time.' to the question. However when his partner, Deidara, was informed that it was the holiday season, Deidara would get the look of a five-year-old being told that Santa had visited him. So when Deidara one year decided to confront Sasori about the anti-holiday stance Sasori had always taken, it was a disaster waiting to happen.

It had started out with Deidara molding some clay into a Christmas tree while softly singing 'The 12 Days of Christmas', and Sasori working on puppet repairs.

"Deidara, stop that infernal singing, it's annoying."

"Danna, you need to learn that even through you hate the holidays, this is the only time that Leader-sama doesn't give us any missions, un. Don't you know why he does that, yeah?"

"So we can enjoy this waste of time." Deidara sighed and looked at the finished Christmas tree. Deidara picked another piece of clay up and started to mold it into a partridge in a pear tree.

"When you put it like that and in that tone, even art can sound like a turn off, yeah. _Heh_, you're hopeless, yeah." Sasori dropped his tool and turned to look at Deidara. If Sasori was a painter, this would be a perfect painting. Deidara was looking sadly at the completed partridge in a tree, almost as asking the bird why his partner was such a grinch. Deidara got up and left the room wordlessly. A few minutes Deidara returned with a clay replica of a plant and a present. He set the present down near Sasori and picked up the plant.

"I hope that you'll get over this anti-Christmas thing one day, un." With that Deidara leaned down and softly kissed _his_ Danna. Sasori realized that the only gift that he would want was to be like this forever with Deidara. Sasori was Deidara's and Deidara was Sasori's.


End file.
